The present invention relates to a dual toilet flushing system. More particularly, the invention relates to a dual toilet flushing system for a water tank having a bottom, a top, a side with a bore formed therethrough in the area of the top, a water dump hole in the bottom of the water tank, a toilet, a water pipe from the water dump hole in the bottom of the water tank to the toilet and a handle member rotatably mounted in the bore through the side of the tank.
Objects of the invention are to provide a dual toilet flushing system of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience in new and existing toilet facilities, requires little maintenance or upkeep, has a long useful life, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide either a first or a second different volume of water for flushing a toilet, thereby considerably saving water and water costs.